


Uuh... yeah, tomorrow.

by Kreshi



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Final Fantasy XV, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: AU, Democratic Royalty, F/M, Ignis knows best, King's Moot, LightisWeek2020, Noctis Lucis Caelum is Bad at Feelings, Nyx Ulric is an ass, Politics, Probably ooc, Rivals, Royalty, lightis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreshi/pseuds/Kreshi
Summary: Submission for LightisWeek2020. Prince Noctis Lucius Caelum and Lady Claire "Lightning" Farron are the last two candidates for the throne of Insomnia. Lightning has been misrepresenting her intentions. Noctis has been overlooking the obvious. Ignis has had enough.
Relationships: Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lightning/Noctis, Ligntning/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Lightning, Noctis/Lightning
Kudos: 30





	Uuh... yeah, tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic and the second time I've written legitimately. I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think, even if you don't.

She was better than him at just about everything, socially, strategically, in combat, her policies. Well not that he actually had any policies but still, her incessant need to one up him in every category was grating on his nerves. Every event, every test, every presentation she did better than him, even on the ones that he tried at. All his losses were accompanied by a small smile, as if she was trying to reassure him… of something. Of what? He assumed that to be to reassure him that he isn’t good enough. He wished that he could opt out of the moot. Just because his family was the ruling family for seven generations doesn't mean he should be forced to…

“Pathetic.” Ignis said as he spit the tea he had been drinking back into the cup besides him. 

“Just drink Ebony.” Noctis replied, shaken from his self pity.

“Not the… well, not just the tea.” Ignis said, “You’ve been sitting there for twenty odd minutes staring pathetically at Lady Farron. Just go over and talk to her.”

“Why? So she could embarrass me infront of more people?” Noctis said, eyes not moving from where Lightning was speaking amicably with Nyx. It made his chest tighten uncomfortably with what he assumed to be jealousy.

Ignis looked over to him with a raised brow and set his tea aside with an exasperated sigh. His eyes flitted between Noctis and Lightning before he started.

“Noct, how are you feeling right now?”

“...Jealous, I think.” Noctis replied.

“Can you give me any information on what about?”

“...Uhh… The fact that Lightning is better than me in every aspect politically, we’ve had this conversation before Iggy.”

He saw Ignis lift his glasses and rub his eyes with frustration. Sighing again before saying.

“And how did that conversation end, Noct?”

“Well… I told you that I don’t want to be king.”

“Yes so, if you have no inclination on being king, then why would Lady Farron being a better candidate make you jealous?”

Noctis’ head spun at the question. Why did he feel jealous? Without thinking he responded.  
“She goes out of her way to make me feel… like I’m not good enough. Like even if I did want it, I couldn’t get it.”

“Is she really? Because through my eyes it seems like she’s trying to impress you.”

“Why would she want to impress me?”

“Ah, my mistake. Why would someone want to impress the son of the current ruler, so they could make a good impression on the current royalty alongside the fact that said son may be given peace of mind in the event that they lose the moot as their kingdom will be in good hands.” Ignis said, voice dripping with sarcasm, before continuing. “And as much as I’d love for you to digest this information for a few moments and come to a stunning realization about how right I am,” he looked over at Lightning before continuing, “Lady Farron looks remarkably uncomfortable speaking with Nyx, so if you wouldn’t mind going to help her…”

Noctis then felt something collide with his calf, causing him to yelp in pain and surprise. He shot Ignis, who was smirking into his tea cup, a dirty look before smiling at Lightning and Nyx, who had looked over at the commotion. He stood and approached them as he replayed Ignis’ words back in his head. It made sense, if she wanted to impress him she’d put extra effort into when they’d be around each other, and every interaction they’ve had was pleasant. Those thoughts were interrupted by a tightness in his chest as he approached the pair and saw more clearly. Lightning's hand on her gunblade and Nyx’s self satisfied grin. She did look uncomfortable, but also relieved in his approach, as Nyx grew more annoyed with every step closer he took.

“Lady Farron, Nyx.” He said in greeting.

“Prince Caelum.” They both said back, one with annoyance and the other with a stoic... gratitude?

“Nyx, if you wouldn’t mind giving Lady Farron and I a moment to speak privately.” Noctis said without thinking. Nyx hesitated for a moment before giving a slight scowl towards Noctis and saying.

“Of course Prince Caelum, Lady Farron.” before bowing and leaving.

As Nyx walked off Noctis noticed the tightness in his chest recede, disappear, and be replaced by something else. A different kind of jealousy and the one he was used to feeling. The kind of jealousy that made his hands sweat and made him feel uncomfortable. He shot a look at Ignis from across the room who gave him a thumbs up, before looking properly at Lightning as he came to a realization. He wasn’t jealous, he was nervous. 

“...Thanks for that. I couldn’t do something like that with my status so close to the moot. Seeing as the Glaives have such a say.” Lightning said in an attempt to break the awkward silence that settled around them.

“Uh… yeah no problem. I’m probably gonna get an earful about it from my dad… I mean King Regis tonight.” Noctis said, attempting to smile through his discomfort and read Lightnings stoic expression. “You’ll be able to dismiss him when you’re queen though, I know I’d find a replacement if I was king.”

“When I’m queen? Not so confident in yourself, Prince Caelum?”

“Well,” Noctis started, “I’m more confident in you. You’re probably the better choice.”

Noctis couldn’t believe he just said that, and by the look on Lightning's face, neither could she. Even if he didn’t want it there were things that weren’t supposed to be said out loud. If word got out his father's position could be compromised. He looked up at Lightning, who at this point recovered from her shock and was giving him a small smile. He usually had trouble reading people, but this message was clear to him.

“Thank you for your confidence, Prince Caelum.” Lightning said “And you don’t need to worry about what you’ve said. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Call me Noct.” Noctis heard himself blurt out.

“Noct.” he heard her repeat.

What was his brain doing, she smiled at him and now he’s going on autopilot. He should feel worse about this but he supposed after this conversation that he couldn’t sense any ill intent from her. 

“Lady Farron…” Noctis started before he was cut off.

“Call me Lightning.”

“Lightning…” he repeated, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome” she said before giving a bow, “and, Noct?”

“Uh… yeah?”

She gave him a flustered look before saying.

“If you have the time, I was hoping you’d be open to the possibility of meeting me to discuss some things... Political things, obviously.”

“It’s a date.” He said without thinking, his face heating up before he noticed Lightnings balled fist and said, “Not a date, not a date!” in an attempt to calm her and himself.

“Yeah, not a date.” recovering from what he’d said too. 

“...See you tomorrow?” Lightning said, breaking an awkward silence.

“Uh… yeah, tomorrow.” he replied, before she began to walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please let me know what you think. Have a great day and happy Lightis week!


End file.
